Friends
by Unfulfilled-dreams
Summary: Ban and Ginji embark on a dengerous mission into Yakuza territory, but hey, what's the worst that would happen?


Here's a little story that came to me randomly…hope everyone likes it!!

Nataiea

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's OK, don't worry…I'm here"

Ginji's quavering voice reverberated throughout the dark alley, seeming to close in on him from every side. He was sitting on the ground, his legs splayed out, trying to ignore the steadily growing pool of blood around him.

Slowly, he let his eyes wander up, taking in the seemingly endless brick walls, the dumpster off to his right. The full moon shone bright, but its glow was cut off by the towering walls of the surrounding buildings. The small amount of light that actually reached his hunched form illuminated his pale hand, moving in a continuous stroking pattern. His deep auburn eyes swam with unshed tears.

It had all happened so fast, he had hardly seen it happen. They had been sent to retrieve a data chip. They had, of course, not been informed of what was on it. The job would have been easy if not for one simple fact. The Yakuza were the ones in current possession of the chip. Ginji hadn't wanted to take the job originally, they were doing fine, and it seemed pointless for them to risk their lives if they weren't in desperate need of money. But, of course, Ban had convinced him to go along with it. So, they had snuck in to the compound, and stolen the chip.

They had been so close to getting out. But then, in a flash, everything had changed. Ginji hadn't been looking where he was going, and he had tripped on a stray pipe, which was lying haphazardly on the ground. The noise had alerted the Yakuza. They had immediately come running, guns firing on the pair before they even rounded the corner. Ban had immediately run to the fallen Ginji, and shed his sunglasses, warning Ginji to look away. As the Yakuza had rounded the corner, the first thing they had seen was the tall youth, and his vibrant blue eyes. But then….it didn't work. Somehow…for some reason, the Evil Eye hadn't worked.

The Yakuza had paused for a split second, shocked by this bold teen, but after just a moment of shocked silence, the explosion of gunfire had erupted in the hall again. Ginji had felt Ban tremble as the shots hit him, had felt the warmth of Ban's blood hitting him, but at the time, he hadn't realized what had happened. All he knew was that once again, Ban had saved his life.

They had made it to the alleyway with ease after that, all that Ginji had had to do was cut the lights. And then Ban had collapsed. Without any warning his knees had buckled, and he had crashed to the ground. It wasn't until then that Ginji had fully understood what had happened. Running over, he had carefully placed Ban's body in his lap, holding back a gasp as he took in the gristly wounds that covered his front. His entire stomach was torn to bits, blood pumped sluggishly from the wounds covering his chest and arms.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

With a start, Ginji was brought back to the present by a weak moan. Leaning carefully forward he peered into his best friends face. Slowly, Ban's eyes opened, revealing misty blue eyes. Ginji tried not to cry as he saw how pale Ban was. The corners of Ban's mouth curved, treating Ginji to a pained smile.

"Ginji……." His voice was weak, barely audible. As the words passed his lips Ginji placed a hand grimly over Ban's mouth, an aggrieved look passing over his features.

"No Ban… don't talk… you're going to be OK, it's not…that bad, but… you shouldn't talk." Ban's knowing smile was what finally made Ginji realize just how bad it really was.

With a rugged intake of breath Ban reached up and grabbed Ginji's hand. Holding tightly on to it, he smiled up at Ginji one last time, then, with a shuddering sigh, he was still.

Ginji leaned unhurriedly forward, scooping Ban into his arms. Slowly, he began rocking back and forth; clutching his friend's body to him as tears ran unchecked down his cheeks. The night, oblivious to the tragedy that had occurred, wore slowly on as he sat there, never changing his position.

All that could be heard in the still of the night was his quiet murmuring.

"It's OK, don't worry…I'm here."


End file.
